gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: Biome Settlers/Characters
Archer Forest Archer Weapon: Leaf Bow Damage: 33, 44 (Critical damage) Rarity: N/A (Unlocked from the start) Health: 125 Range: Long Range Fire Rate: 40 RPM Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Ammo Type: Leafy Arrows Ammo Capacity: 1 Reload Time: (1s, 0.50s with reload upgrade) Projectile Speed: Fast Book Description: Mistaken as a camouflaged archer, the Forest Archer spends his time looking for intruders within his sight. If you get spotted by this baddie, you'll get shot in the head badly! Booth Description: Effective from longer ranges, the Forest Archer "snipes" his opponents using his Leaf Bow with incredible accuracy and damage! Desert Archer Weapon: Sand Bow Damage: 30, 38 (Critical damage), 3 (Suffocation damage) Rarity: Rare (Lime) Health: 125 Range: Long Range Fire Rate: 40 RPM Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Ammo Type: Sandy Arrows Ammo Capacity: 1 Reload Time: (1s, 0.50s with reload upgrade) Projectile Speed: Fast Book Description: When the Desert Archer was a young girl, the Desert Brewer told her: "Suffocating can be absolutely dangerous, daughter." As an adult, she uses her Sand Bow. Booth Description: Her Sand Bow makes her enemies start suffocating, dealing damage over time! Tundra Archer Weapon: Snow Bow Damage: 25, 30 (Critical damage) Rarity: Legendary (Red) Health: 125 Range: Long Range Fire Rate: 40 RPM Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Ammo Type: Snowy Arrows Ammo Capacity: 1 Reload Time: (1s, 0.50s with reload upgrade) Projectile Speed: Fast Book Description: After a massive prison outbreak in a prison built in the Tundra, the Tundra Archer got fired for not keeping an eye on the criminals. Luckily, for him, it's always a pleasure to meet him, unless when he freezes you. Booth Description: His Snow Bow slows, and eventually freezes enemies in place! Mooshroom Archer Weapon: Curshroom Bow Damage: 36, 48 (Critical damage) Rarity: Ultra Rare (Yellow) Health: 125 Range: Mid Range Fire Rate: 40 RPM Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Ammo Type: Cursed Mushroom Arrows Ammo Capacity: 1 Reload Time: (1s, 0.50s with reload upgrade) Projectile Speed: Fast Book Description: Months ago, the Mooshroom Archer kept an eye on the intruders, preventing them to infiltrate their high-security base in the middle of Mushroom Island. Just every time she takes them out with a single headshot, she says: "Gottem!" Booth Description: While the range is pitiful, her bow fires cursed arrows that prevent enemies to use their abilities when hit by it! Nether Archer Weapon: Blaze Bow Damage: 28, 32 (Critical damage), 4 (Burning damage), 34 (Blaze Mode), 40 (Blaze Mode, Critical Damage), 10 (Blaze Mode, Burning damage) Rarity: Heroic (Rainbow) Health: 125 Range: Long Range Fire Rate: 40 RPM Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Ammo Type: Blaze Arrows Ammo Capacity: 1 Reload Time: (1s, 0.50s with reload upgrade) Projectile Speed: Fast Book Description: Oh, sure, Nether Archer had been very accurate at times, unless he was willing to throw up, only to blame him for chugging too many soda. No, there's no soda in the Nether, but this cruel archer burns his enemies into ashes. Booth Description: Incinerate enemies to initiate Blaze Mode, where you'll inflict extra damage and have more speed! WIP Category:Sub pages